I promise you
by Lady-Red-Sama25
Summary: "she has never seen the outside: she always has been enclosed in the building of the Order. For her, the days were summarized by the fight against the Darkness." Albus and Shanoa, before 'Order of Ecclesia'


**It's a little story between Shanoa and Albus (because I love this duo. Hehehe…). I'm French so my English is not perfect. Please, forgive me. **

**So… Read and review! :)**

**I promise you**

_This story took place before 'Order of Ecclesia'. Shanoa is a teenager of 1__4 years. Since her arrived in the Order, when she was again a young child, she has never seen the outside: she always has been enclosed in the building of the Order. For her, the days were summarized by the fight against the Darkness. _

One day, while Albus was on a mission, the training program put in place by Barlowe was so full that Shanoa couldn't keep it to the end. Exhausted, she left and she went to her room. Peacefully, she sat near to the window. This window gave a perfect view of the garden of the Ecclesia. She sighed: she never walked over the grass, never touched a flower. She didn't know the sensation of coldness of the snow, when the white flakes melt on contact with the skin… Her skin. She only knew the rain, which fell when she arrived in the building of the order. This was the first and last time she felt the drops of rain on her, two days after the death of her parents, in a fire. She was found one day after, by Barlowe. She owed her life to him, this simple reason pushed her to accompany him in the Order and learned to handle the glyphs.

After those reflections, she stood up and came back to the training room, where her master was waiting her. Once time again, she fought to her limit. Barlowe, the master, decided to stop the training for this day. Again, the young girl went to her room and covered on the floor. She muttered: the sensation of the floor was unpleasant, it was cold and hard.

"Shanoa! I'm here!" a voice rang in the large corridor.

"Albus?" she asked aloud to herself. The door was opened, the boy, older than her, remained in front of the door, surprised.

"Shanoa? Are you fine?" he asked, in a worried tone. The girl turned her face to him and smiled. She seemed a little tired. She rose and ran in her direction.

"Welcome home!" she exclaimed, with a beautiful smiled on her face. Slowly, Albus passed his hand in the silky black hair of his friend, tenderly, with a brotherly smile.

"Yeah, I'm here." Answered the boy. "Are you fine? You seemed exhausted…" He said, with a brotherly tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… The training of Master Barlowe was a bit hard: I couldn't do it at all, so I'm a little exhausted. But it's nothing! And you, big brother, how was your mission?" she asked, with a smile, trying to reassure his friend.

"It was a success. I could visit the city where I was sent. I met many people: they were all very nice and smiling…" Albus seemed very pleased with his trip: he talked of his mission cheerfully. Shanoa envied him a little: she knew no one, except those of the Order and never saw a city.

"Albus…" she said, without a tone expressive. She looked up at him and smiled slightly, a bit sadly. "Outside, it's how?" After this sentence, the boy took her in his arms and laid his head on the top of the girl's. He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry Shanoa, you never seen outside. You spend your time to fight, without recompense… I really want to help you…" he said, sadly.

"Don't worry! Master Barlowe said I make good progress! Soon, I could receive Dominus and fight Lord Dracula." She said, with a smile. "And, I'm not sad because I have you and Master Barlowe keeps me company during your absence: I'm never alone."

"I don't want you to risk your life. I'll receive Dominus. Than this, I'll protect you to the power of Dracula." he said, seriously.

"But…"

"I'll never let any danger approach you, I promise." These words were said with an exceptional enthusiasm. Glimmers shone in his eyes, showing a determination that Shanoa had never seen.

"Albus…" Shanoa was moved by the promise of her friend. "Thank you…" she said, reassured.

"The next time I would go on a mission, I'll bring you a beautiful object of great value…" Said Albus, gently.

"I would do it my lucky charm and I'll never leave it!" She said, with happiness.

"You're too nice, Shanoa." Said the boy, with a chuckle.

"No. It's because it will come from you." Answered the young girl, with a smile.

"…"

"… Shanoa! Barlowe want to see you!" a voice rang again on the corridor. The little girl stood up again.

"I come!" she exclaimed. Quickly, she rushed to the corridor. She stopped her race suddenly and turned toward Albus, who was smiling brotherly. She came back to him and sat down near to the boy.

"Albus, you're lovely! I love you!" She pulled the collar of his white shirt near to her and kissed him… on the cheek. Surprised, Albus blushed. When she finally released the boy, this one put his hand on the cheek where the girl gave a kiss. Shanoa ran again to the corridor ans turned toward him a last time and gave a very beautiful smile.

"_**I'll fight for you, this time!"**_

**The End**

**So… How it was? Little mistakes, I think. Please review :)**


End file.
